Popularity
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: Deidara has decided to help Sasori in the process of popularity. A song fic on the song Popular, from Wicked. Just some cute drabble!


_Popularity_

**Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!**

"Hey! Sasori, un!"

"Hmm?"

The red head tore his gaze away from the rather large Calculus text book he had been engaged in, to see a glowing azure eyes shining back at him. A long strand of blonde hair flew from the boy whom had called his name and tickled the red head's nose as he stared wide eyed at the most popular boy in school.

"D-Deidara? What can I do f-for you?" the shy boy stuttered, nervously pushing his hair away from his face and attempting to resist the flaming blush threatening their way to his cheeks.

"I wanna make you my project!" the blonde beamed back at him, seeming oblivious to the stutters, rosy pink cheeks, and confused expression of the underclassman.

**You really don't have to do that…**

"Erm…I beg your pardon?"

"I'm gonna make you popular, un!"

**I know, that's what makes me so nice!**

That was the last thing said before the wondrous personification of beauty took hold of the flushing scorpion's hand, dragging him away with unimaginable grace to begin his fun.

_)-,-'-_

"Okay, let's start, un!"

**Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I**

**And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?**

**My tender heart tends to start to bleed**

The blonde had somehow convinced Sasori to come to his house, which is where the duo were situated at, at the moment. Though Sasori would willingly go to Deidara's house _anytime_, Deidara had only remained oblivious to the fact.

"W-What exactly are we d-doing?"

**And when someone needs a make-over**

**I simply have to take over!**

**I know, I know, exactly what they need!**

Sasori's heart was beating around three times faster than normal, and the fact that his long time crush was currently running his long, sun kissed fingers through the neatly combed blood red hair wasn't helping.

"I'm going to give you a make-over! It's the first step to popularity, un!"

With that, the blonde scurried to his bathroom to retrieve all his necessary materials, leaving the red head to frown at the loss of the much wanted contact.

"Um…may I a-ask why it is you're d-doing this?" he mumbled, looking around shyly at the clay figures that littered the beauty's room.

"Simple, un," Deidara laughed as he popped back into his room, plopping himself behind Sasori and dropping all the items around him on the floor. "I think you're cute… Now let's start, un!"

**And even in your case,**

**Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,**

**Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!**

Sasori sat, flushed and wide eyed, as Deidara began fiddling with his hair. His mind had become clouded and his speech was temporarily halted. Whilst Sasori seemed to have his momentary lapse of function, Deidara took this time stand up and chuck a few pairs of his clothes in a bag and set it next to the red head.

"E-erm…um…t-thank you," Sasori squeaked out as he continued to replay the blonde's words in his head. Said blonde simply giggled and continued with his explaining.

"Okay Sasori, after I finish your hair, I'll teach you how to walk and talk, un, alright?" he asked, watching as the red head nodded quickly.

**Follow my lead,**

**And yes indeed, you will be…**

"Done!" Deidara squealed, dropping the light green brush he had been recently using. He beamed as he held up a mirror to the red head's face, allowing the boy a chance to view his newly styled hair.

His usually combed hair was now scrappy and you could easily see all the layers that had been added. His bangs hung down to cover the top of his glimmering brown eyes and some of the ends curled down and tickled his forehead and around the nape of his neck.

"W…wow," he smiled, running his fingers along the scrappy tips of his hair, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Hey! I worked hard on that, no touchy, un!" Deidara giggled, wagging his finger back and forth before gently running a hand through the red hair, proudly proclaiming he was finished with the first step. "Okay! Now! You need to know how to flirt, un!"

**Popular! You're gonna be popular!**

**I'll teach you the proper ploys, **

**when you talk to boys,**

**little ways to flirt and flounce, oh!**

Sasori sat there, wide-eyed. His face was beginning to resemble his hair color and his voice once again chose this moment to fail him.

Deidara blinked at him, before smiling slyly. "Are you gay, un?" he asked in an all too innocent voice.

The poor red head began feeling light headed and swayed a bit, which was all the answer the blonde needed as an answer.

"Good, un! That'll make things easier!"

The scorpion looked over to Deidara, eyeing his sly and flirty grin with wary eyes.

"W-why is that?"

Deidara responded by leaning in suggestively close and flashing a sexy smile, leaving the poor shy boy to control his hyperventilation once again. The blonde chuckled, allowing his breath to waft its way over to the light headed male.

"Because I'm gay too, un," he breathed out, smiling smugly at the growing flush on the other's face. "Now! Not only that, but we need to work on your clothes!"

"W…what's wrong with m-my clothes?"

**I'll show you what shoes to wear!**

**How to fix your hair!**

**Everything that really counts to be…**

Deidara looked down at the plaid collar shirt that the boy was wearing, which was tucked into the bell bottom jeans that matched his blue Nike's. The scorpion followed his glance before looking back up at Deidara sheepishly. The blonde merely smirked before flinging a new Hollister shirt and skinny jeans toward him.

"Bathroom's right there, go change, un. And you're hair better not get messed up!"

Sasori nodded quickly before scurrying off to the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Deidara to smile after him.

Around five minutes later, Sasori came out wearing a dark, navy blue short-sleeved shirt with the words HOLLISTER printed in bold, capital font over the front multiple times. His skinny jeans were faded and ripped at the knees, and looked cut up around the thighs. They were a lighter color of blue, only a few shades darker than Deidara's own eyes.

"Wow Sasori, you look _good_," whistled the blonde, letting his eyes wander over the form of the red head who was about an inch or so taller than him.

"T-thanks," Sasori grinned shyly back.

"No problem, un! So! Do you play any sports?"

**Popular! I'll help you be popular!**

**You'll hang with the right cohorts!**

**You'll be good at sports!**

**Know the slang you've got to know**

"Erm, yeah, I know h-how to play soccer, if that c-counts."

"Know any football, un?"

"Just a little bit…"

"Good enough!"

**So let's start,**

'**Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!**

The duo had spent hours discussing all the rules and guidelines of football, and (much to Sasori's eternal horror) had spent even more time teaching him how to flirt. The blonde would be forever amused as he remembered teaching Sasori how to smirk suggestively, and wink when he found a person attractive.

The red head had to be truthful. Deidara could be brutal. He was so, heartbreakingly honest, but would easily cover his critiques with one of his twinkling smiles.

"Alright, un, you talk in such a…proper way. Loosen up! Here, just introduce yourself."

"Erm… Hello I am Akasuna Sasori?"

"No, wrong. Just say 'sup, I'm Sasori' un!"

**Don't be offended by my frank analysis,**

**Think of it as personality dialysis**

With a raised eyebrow, the red head complied, copying what the blonde said with perfection.

"Good!" Deidara beamed, clapping his hands appraisingly.

**Now that I've chosen to become a pal**

**A sister and adviser**

**There's nobody wiser!**

**Not when it comes to…**

"Okay! So! I've taught you how to flirt, un, how to dress, how to do hair, and the most popular sport in the United States! Now all we need is to get you some confidence."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No! Wrong! It's 'what the Hell?' and you heard me, un. You're not confident. I can see it in your eyes!"

"W-well…umm…what's your point?"

"Confidence is a major turn on for a person! Not to mention it's a _huge_ part of popularity, un."

"Well how do you expect to assist me in the teachings of confidence?"

All Deidara did was shoot Sasori a dull eyed glare, earning a sigh from the red head.

"Fine. How are you going to teach me to be confident?"

The blonde gave him a grin and crossed his arms.

"I'm giving you a week to ask someone out, un. It can be anyone you want, but you have to ask 'em out!"

"What?"

**Popular! I know about popular**

**And with an assist from me**

**To be who you'll be!**

**Instead of dreary who you were…uh are!**

"You heard me, Sasori, un."

"B-b-but…why?"

"It's the ultimate confidence booster! C'mon! It won't be so bad, un!"

"I'll get rejected!"

"Oh you don't know that."

"Who would date me?"

The blonde merely smirked and sauntered up to the red head, twirling a few strands of blood red hair between his sun kissed fingers.

"Guess you have to ask someone and find out, un…"

The scorpion was having some major issues with his breathing as he caught the scent of Deidara's breath penetrate his nostrils.

**There's nothing that can stop you **

**From becoming popular…lar…**

The blonde chuckled, ruffling the red head's hair to a sexier position, allowing a few strands to curl and tickle the red head's eye lids.

**La la, la la!**

**We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!**

"Alright, you have the looks, you have the brains, you still need the balls, but you're getting there- don't look at me like that, un!"

Deidara raised his hands defensively at the blood chilling glare the scorpion was shooting him.

"Like I was saying! You know the sports, and have talk!"

"If I'm so smart, why do I have to change how I speak?"

**When I see depressing creatures,**

**With unprepossessing features,**

**I remind them on their own behalf**

**To –think- of**

**Celebrated heads of state,**

**Or especially great communicators!**

"Because! What popular person talks like they have a stick up their ass, un?"

"…the President?"

"Too bad, un, you aren't him!"

**Did they have brains or knowledge?**

**Don't make me laugh!**

Sasori sighed in defeat, knowing a lost battle when he saw one. Deidara simply giggled and winked, mentally smirking at the flushed expression of the red head.

"C'mon, I still have to fix up your face, un!"

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing! Nothing! You're so defensive, un."

The blonde smiled in victory as he shoved down the red head into a chair that sat in front of a mirror in his bathroom. Said blonde then spun the chair around so it faced away from the mirror, towards Deidara, who proceeded to slide his way onto Sasori's lap with a bag of make up in his hand.

**They were popular!**

**Please! It's all about popular!**

The red head was wide eyed and blushing as dark as his hair as he saw Deidara straddle him. He was too preoccupied getting over his state of shock, to realize his crush was now opening a black bag of make-up, and was pulling out a thin bottle of mascara.

"What is that?" he managed to croak out, now eyeing the container as if it were being used as a knife to kill him.

"Mascara, un."

"…why?"

"You have such a pretty face, and I love your eyes, un, so some mascara would draw more attention to them!"

"T-thank you?"

Deidara chuckled before opening the small tube, looking at Sasori warningly.

"Don't move an inch, okay? I won't stab you or anything, just stay still, un."

"S-sure. I…I guess…."

"Good!"

**It's not about aptitude!**

**It's the way you're viewed,**

**So it's very shrewd to be,**

**Very very popular like me!**

It had taken all of five minutes to add eyeliner to Sasori's eyelashes, painted his nails a deep jet black, and add more products to his hair. In the end, he didn't even notice himself. As Deidara slid himself, rather seductively, off the red head's lap, his smile turned into a proud beam. He let his azure eyes fall down to the red head's feet, then slowly made them rise to check out every curve of his body.

"Wow Sasori…you look…_hot_."

"T-thank you. Um…I-it's kinda late. I…should go home. See you tomorrow…Deidara."

**Why, miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful!**

**I…I have to go…**

With that the red head scurried off, being sure to gather all his belongings before bolting out of the blonde's house like a bat out of Hell. Deidara was left standing there, smiling like a little school girl as he saw the way Sasori had blushed and stuttered.

**You're welcome…**

Yeah…school will definitely be something to look forward too.

)-,-'-

The next morning was all commotion. As Deidara walked through the double doors of the community high school, he noticed all eyes were locked on a stunning figure standing in front of the blonde's locker, with a single rose clutched in his hand. The blonde walked slowly over to him, noticing the angel in front of him was Sasori himself.

"S-Sasori, un?"

"You said I had a week to ask someone out, right? Well I figured, why not ask someone out, that I actually like? So, Deidara, what do you say? Will you give me the pleasure to call you mine?" Sasori asked, sauntering over to the flushed blonde and gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand, before winking and placing the rose in Deidara's hand.

"Y…yeah! Absolutely!" he beamed, flinging his arms around the obviously nervous and anxious redhead. At the words, he noticeably relaxed, tightly hugging the boy back.

**And though you protest,**

**Your disinterest…**

**I know clandestine**

The duo pulled away, and Sasori gently placed a small, single kiss on the blonde's rosy pink cheek, before letting him go and taking a hold of his hand. Deidara beamed back and the two walked off, ignoring all the envious stares and huge, encouraging smiles.

**You're gonna grin and bear it!**

**You're newfound popularity!**

**Ha!**

**La la, la la!**

**You'll be popular!**

**Just not quite as popular as ME!**


End file.
